The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same including a field effect transistor.
A semiconductor device is considered to be an important factor in the electronic industry because of its small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. The semiconductor device may be categorized as any one of a semiconductor memory device storing logic data, a semiconductor logic device processing operations of logic data, and a hybrid semiconductor device having both memory and logic elements. Semiconductor devices have been used for increasingly high integration with the advanced development of the electronics industry. For example, semiconductor devices have been requested to have higher reliability, higher speed, and/or greater multifunctionality. Semiconductor devices are gradually becoming more complicated and highly integrated to meet these requested characteristics.